


Guilty Pleasures

by Thechubbyverse (idrilhadhafang)



Series: 20 Days Of Chub Kink — Leia/Poe Edition [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 20 Days Chub Kink, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Chubby Poe Dameron, Dark Leia Organa, Dark Poe Dameron, Empress Leia Organa, F/M, Feedee Poe Dameron, Feeder Leia Organa, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Older Woman/Younger Man, Overeating, POV Leia Organa, Scraps For Shattered Glass, Weight Gain Fantasies, Weird Fluff, but soft, chub kink, fat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/Thechubbyverse
Summary: Both Leia and Poe have them — Leia in the form of feeding Poe, Poe in the form of being fed.





	Guilty Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For the 20 Days Chub Kink prompt “stuffing/feeding”. Not exactly weight gain, but close enough.

Dealing with ruling the galaxy is done for the day, and so is her apprentice’s training. Leia has to admit, as she sets out the meal that the cooks gave her for Poe, that she’s looking forward to seeing Poe in a way she hasn’t felt since Han in the early day’s of their marriage before things went wrong. 

He’s nothing like Han, of course. Han was always a bit cynical, with a genuinely kind heart. Poe’s cheerful and well-meaning and vibrant and his kind heart is more obvious. Sickeningly cheerful, as Hux would put it, but Leia really doesn’t care about what Hux thinks. 

The only thing she fears is how easily her apprentice may, honestly, be crushed in the New Empire (formerly the First Order). Somehow, she can’t bear to think of it. She shouldn’t be thinking of that, but in the process of trying to sway Poe, she’s grown to love him. Fall in love with him, even. They can’t really be together — she’s substantially older than him (he’s twenty-two, she’s middle-aged at most), but Leia can stuff down her feelings at most. 

Mostly. 

Even as Poe looks over the veritable feast that Leia’s put out in front pf him, his eyes widen, and he looks over at Leia with the sort of guileless adoration that sometimes, she thinks, she doesn’t deserve. “My lady,” he says (he doesn’t call her Empress, but that, and Leia has to admit the title says volumes about his devotion to her), “What’s the occasion?”

“Well,” Leia says, “After your training, I thought you’d be hungry. So I got the cooks to bring you something.”

Poe groans. “I swear it’s like you can read my mind. I’m starving.”

“Eat up then.” Leia has to admit that she mostly wants to watch her apprentice eat. Poe’s always had a love of food, and he’s always been a bit endearingly pudgy around the middle. He’s tried to squeeze it in, restrain it, which is frustrating to Leia. Her apprentice is almost breathtakingly beautiful, and really? His soft, doughy tummy is unique and endearing. She’s never really seen it before; Han has a flat stomach and well-defined abdominal muscles, while Poe’s own stomach is pudgy and soft. Leia doesn’t know if the word “cuddly” normally applies to an aspiring Knight of Ren who hasn’t earned his title yet, but he’s that too. 

Poe pats his stomach before saying, “Man, this looks good. You want something?”

”It’s for you. Eat.” 

Poe digs in with gusto, and stars, the noises he makes...Leia has to admit they do things to her. He moans in pleasure and relief even as he eats like he hasn’t eaten in days. He tears through bantha steak, Yavin stew, everything, and Leia notices his belt straining as it’s trying to contain his voracious appetite. She can’t help but struggle to maintain her composure; Poe’s little moans admittedly do things to her. 

“Kriff.” Poe takes a break, panting a little. “Kriff, this is good. You sure you don’t want some?”

“You’re more important.” And that’s the truth.

Poe pretty much finishes off the plate, before wincing and undoing his belt. Leia notices his stomach is quite tight and swollen. Poe moans and lies back in his seat, looking a mixture of in pain and in the throes of pleasure. He pants, hiccups — and even looking at her well-fed, bloated apprentice, resting a hand on his round stomach, Leia wonders what it would be like to have her hand there instead. 

“Think I have some room left.” Poe hiccups and pats his stomach again. “What’s for dessert?”

”Whatever you want.” The cooks brought up things like tamales, rich chocolate cake, everything. Leia almost wants to see how much more he can eat before he’s full. Her apprentice has quite the appetite. 

Poe eats it, with some more effort, the occasional hiccup and small belch and pant escaping him even as he eats. He’s getting full. Even the sight of him is truly beautiful to watch. He eats and eats until finally, he lays back in his chair, a hand over his tight round gut (the tunic is already riding up, exposing smooth, light bronze skin), rubbing it and moaning like he’s being sexually pleasured. 

“Mind if I join you?” Leia says. She isn’t going to lie; there is something...strangely erotic about caring for her apprentice in that way. Seeing him so full that he’s barely able to move.

Poe hiccups. “Please.”

Leia joins him. Tentatively, she reaches out, only for Poe’s hand to guide hers towards his belly. His stomach gurgles with how full it is, and Poe says, sounding almost hopeful, “You want to...touch me?”

”Yes.” Leia knows that she’s probably crossing a threshold she can’t return from, but still. She can’t describe how much she’s wanted this, just to be near Poe. 

“Just follow my lead.” And Leia does. She listens carefully to the sounds Poe makes, the little murmurs of encouragement including “yes, like that” as she rubs Poe’s belly. Occasionally it elicits a hiccup or belch, but most of the time Poe’s moaning in pleasure. Leia can also sense something else; he’s aroused by being so full and bloated and having his belly rubbed. Especially by, as he thinks, a beautiful woman. She can also see images in his mind — his stomach, unrestrained by his belt, soft and jiggly. Poe’s quite chubby right now, but he’s fantasizing about getting bigger, fatter. 

Leia can’t say she won’t fulfill that fantasy. It’s not unappealing to her. The very thought is exciting — her slim form contrasting with Poe’s chubbier one. She doesn’t know where it’ll go next, but right now, she can enjoy the moment. 

 


End file.
